How They Came to Smash
by Lily Badens
Summary: I think this is my best work yet. It's a theory I came up on how Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu were created. R&R please!


Ever wondered on how the spectacular smashers that we have come to know and love over the years entered this world of fighting and endless clashing?

Yes, these were the real people who came from their respective worlds. But the bodies they are wielding? Oh no, those aren't theirs. These were just mere moulds of their appearances, perfectly detailed to the very finest.

Once again, the question is asked. How did they enter the world of brawl?

As we all know, the ruler or say, the creator of that world is particularly known by all as Master Hand. But what none really knew is that Master Hand is nothing more than a figment of imagination from a child's innocent play. When the embodiment was created, so was the child's love for other stuff as well; the child felt lonely, and his companion at the time were only video games. Thus, he learned about well-known figures like Mario, Link, Fox and Samus. The eccentric way on how they travelled, collected valuable items, these all fascinated him.

Master Hand, delighted as well, wanted to create a world where they may all be together, like one big happy family. Fostering the creativity that the child has kept within all this time, Master Hand set his plans into action. Recalling by mere memory, he formed replicas of those heroes which may be mistook for the real thing, if only they were in the exact color and not silver.

One by one, Master Hand flew to the different worlds that the Nintendo universe has created, dropping something that appeared to be a light feather that had a small piece of paper attached to it. Inscribed with tiny letters, it said "If ever you find yourself on a tight situation or wanting to have a change of pace in your life, keep this with you wherever you go and wish with all your might to be in a new world ."

Most of the people thought that it was a silly joke and threw it away as rubbish, but only a few believed in it and kept it.

---

Mario, along with his brother Luigi, have never been in this tight of a spot ever since they battled that dragon in the 1st world. The enemies were approaching near and there seemed to be a zero chance of escape. Suddenly, the red Italian plumber remembered the feather. He insisted his brother about the letter and both made a wish. As they drew their last breath, both laid dead, surrounded by their enemies who were gloating about their victory. They cannot wait to report to their master the good news.

Link was down to his last life, and Volvagia proved to be an opponent that shouldn't be held easy with. As the Hylian awaited his death by fangs, he remembered the feather and silently on the spot, he made the wish to be in a whole new different world. Thus, the ancient dragon had been known by Hyrule's historians as the 'voracious monster who took the life of the Hero of Time'.

Yoshi, tired of all the carrying and fighting he has done for the little infant with a red cap, wanted to just live quietly. Then, it remembered the feather and wished to have a change of pace. It closed its eyes and went on to its eternal slumber.

Pikachu's trainer had tried its best to take care of his Pokémon, but it seems that Team Rocket has brutally beaten the little mouse and is on the brink of death. The trainer saw Pikachu holding a feather with a letter attached. Reading it, he wished for his Pikachu to be safe in another world. The yellow rodent gave out its last 'Pika...' and closed its eyes. It stopped breathing. The trainer cried, despite the bruises he has received from the beat up as well.

Fox never saw it coming. He was so focused on to the next sector that he didn't realize that he was on an on-course collision with an asteroid heading his way. Slippy and Peppy, even his ace pilot Falco tried to warn him, but too late. The vulpine had kept the feather with him as a good luck charm and out of fear, he wished upon it. The Starfox crew all bowed their heads down while shedding a tear as they saw their leader's Arwing be hit head on by the heap of space junk.

---

Soon, other people have met this fate. But only 12 of them had used the feather. As a result, they have been killed or found dead. But their spirits wandered on. They wandered to that new world that the feather had promised them. As Master Hand saw these spirits, he immediately brought out the replicas and the spirits of those people which were seen as a ball of light, entered the replica which resembled them. As if by magic, the replicas began to move on their own. The rust like material melded into flesh and the colours became bright and lively.

The 12 were known to be Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ness and Kirby.

When each one first glanced at one another, they all had one thought in their head. _Who are these people?_ True that Mario and Luigi recognize Donkey Kong and Yoshi, and that Pikachu easily recognized Jigglypuff, but the rest? They don't know what to say to each other. Master Hand appeared and introduced himself. He made each one feel like they are part of one big family. After a few weeks or so, all of them had become the best of friends.

---

Now, the child grew up to be a violent one. He destroyed everything he could get his hands on; messed up things, made total chaos and more terrible misdeeds. When that child grew, along with his sudden crave for destruction and curiosity for the world, Crazy Hand was also created as well. Unlike Master Hand, which had been a creative embodiment, Crazy Hand preferred to destroy.

He set his sights on the world Master Hand created. Seeing all the happy faces on the people that were there made him sick. He flew past them, throwing a few taunts and punches here and there, anger and pressure was built up amongst them, resulting into a humongous fight that Master Hand had ever seen.

The spirit of creation asked in peace if Crazy Hand would stop the fighting, but he gave a sharp no as an answer. But, he did want a deal with Master Hand. There is no person who is perfectly good or perfectly bad. No perfectly peaceful place or perfectly destroyed war land. It was that the 12 were to fight, but in a friendly manner, and when the fight is over, they were to act as if nothing ever happened. It seemed perfectly reasonable for Master Hand, so he agreed into it. Thus, the very first Super Smash Brothers was born.

---

Everyday Master Hand would create more and more replicas of those people he had seen, hoping that one day they will wish upon that feather. As the 21st century came, more and more entered the Super Smash Brothers realm. Princesses, villains, Pokémon, swordsmen, animals, even kids and doctors had entered this world. They would be at first all close buddies, but when in the fight, none would even talk about friendship.

The only rule in the world was that nobody was to fight each other when outside of the match. Sadly, this rule was broken. Mewtwo had begun the ruckus by showing off his power and accidentally hitting poor Young Link. The little Hylian, seeing it as a challenge, attacked the genetic Pokémon. Dr. Mario and Roy tried to stop them, but alas, they were brought into the conflict as well. In the end, Pichu resolved the matter by throwing a spark onto them. Master Hand saw the mess they had made and was strict about the rules. The consequence was that they leave the world and drift away as mere spirits once again. It was harsh but they had to follow. As they left their artificial bodies, the colours turned once again into silver, and were set on a trophy stand.

---

The child over the years had grown up to be a teenager. The child had finally reached maturity. He smoked, took drugs, and disobeyed his parents, anything you would imagine a rebellious teenager could do. His poor mind has now been corrupted, gone to waste. As applied to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, another being was created from his mind, this time being the spirit of corruption. It was a taboo to think of his childhood. Unlike the two hands, this being, known as Tabuu, is seen as a full bodied being.

Tabuu, who represents the child as he is now, had plans on destroy those long forgotten childhood memories. And all because of that, the Subspace War had begun. New people, now known as brawlers, tried their best to meet up with each other and their seniors who are veterans by travelling until they had all found the entrance to Tabuu's domain. The being, not wanting to lose to such childish antics, turned them into what they truly are: fake things. The bodies, the spirits, everything had been placed back to their original location. The poor teenager had washed away all the innocent flashbacks he had when he was little and let his life go to waste by spending on such life-ruining vices.

But in the end, the brawlers had managed to defeat the corrupt spirit that took over the child's life as he grew. The teenager finally saw through the error of his ways and turned his back against those vice. This made the spirits of creation and destruction more powerful than ever in a good way. The world that the once little child created was saved.

The true heroes and villains may have passed away in their worlds, but here in the Smash Brothers world, that was an understatement.


End file.
